El Señor de Helado Corazón
by MiniKirby100
Summary: Wander y Sylvia están en un planeta congelado, donde habitaba un rey que su planeta era como su corazón. Era una persona muy amargada y fría, por eso el planeta estaba congelado. ¿Qué harán ellos para descongelar el planeta? Habrá una guerra entre dos pueblos y un ser oscuro. Los personajes Wander y Sylvia no son míos. Pertenecen al creador respectivo de la serie: Craig McCracken.


**EL SR. DE HELADO CORZÓN**

Esta es una aventura como cualquier otra de Wander y Sylvia. Digamos como un episodio inventado de Wander Over Yonder.

Wander y Sylvia estaban en un planeta que estaba congelado. Tan congelado estaba que no había mucha nieve, era generalmente hielo. Soplaba un inmenso viento polar en el planeta. Ellos sentían mucho frío, por eso decidieron refugiarse en el iglú más cercano.

—Wander, ¿estás seguro que es buena idea de que estemos aquí? Tengo mucho frío — se quejaba Sylvia andando con dificultad por el clima montando a Wander.

—El clima no es problema si vas con buena cara. — le animaba alegremente Wander a pesar del frío que sentía.

—Wander, veo un iglú cerca. Debemos refugiarnos allí. —señalaba Sylvia aquel lugar que al parecer estaba lejos.

—Qué estamos esperando, vamos hacia allá. — el alegre viajero anaranjado vio aquel hogar hecho de hielo.

Nuestros viajeros emprendieron su camino difícilmente por los vientos polares hacia el iglú. No estaba tan lejos como pensaban. Cuando llegaron, alguien les invitó a pasar.

—Vamos viajeros, entren. El clima no está bueno en este lugar.

Nuestro dúo de amigos entra al lugar. Ambos se sientan juntos en un sofá que estaba en el iglú. Se dieron cuenta de la apariencia del que los dejó entrar. Tenía la cabeza peluda de color celeste, con grandes ojos negros, una pequeña nariz rosada. Llevaba una túnica verde con mangas amarillas aparte de franjas rojas y unos guantes blancos. Sus acompañantes se parecían a él.

—Es cierto que allá fuera hace frío, pero por qué nos hicieron entrar. — le preguntó Sylvia a quien los dejo entrar.

—El planeta estaba congelado desde hace tiempo. — les contó el de cabeza peluda. –Soy el líder de esta población. En un momento les traerán chocolate caliente y abrigo para que se calienten.

— ¡Chocolate caliente! ¡Eso será divertido! – emocionado estaba Wander.

—Sabes que seguramente si hacen esto debe ser por algo. — le comentaba Sylvia.

Sirvieron a nuestro dúo de amigos chocolate caliente y abrigo. En seguida, el líder para contarles una historia:

 _En un castillo de hielo, vivía un rey que le gustaba una estrella del cielo y su corazón siempre era alegre. Era muy bueno y generoso, sobre todo con sus dos mejores amigos y asistentes. Sin embargo un día la estrella se perdió y en el cielo nunca apareció. El rey se volvió tan frío como el hielo y tan frío era que congeló hasta el planeta. Sus dos asistentes eran tratados mal. Su Majestad era el único que mantenía unido a nuestra tribu con la tribu de crustáceos. Actualmente estamos peleados porque dicen que les robamos toda agua a pesar que les mandamos un mensaje de que utilizaremos un poco de su agua. No sabemos nada sobre esa estrella, pero se sabe que desde la estrella desapareció el soberano actuaba muy raro._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de hielo…**

Estaba el rey quien era barbudo, con el cabello marrón largo, piel celeste claro, con dos cuernos en la cabeza, grandes ojos de color azul, vestía una túnica y sandalias acompañado de sus dos asistentes. Uno de ellos era una especie de osito, vestía una chalina, chompa de lana, guantes, pantalones del mismo material que la chompa, pero no tenía boca ni podía hablar. Y el otro era una especie de niño, no tiene cabello, usando un gorrito de punto, un impermeable grande, pantalones, botas para la nieve y en sus dos puntos negros con un brillo blanco que eran sus ojos llevaba unas gafas de esquí.

—Qué aburrido es este lugar. — se quejaba el gobernante.

— _Vamos su majestad, si sigue estando enojado va a congelar más el planeta._ — le advertía escribiendo en una pizarra el mudo oso.

—No seas tonto, Beto Bear. ¿Cómo que su enojo congela el planeta? Si sonriera, el clima no va a cambiar. El clima de este planeta es siempre frío. – le aclaraba Iceeye. —Sí, y lo seguirá siendo.

—Ya dejen de discutir. — se fastidiaba su barbudo rey.

— _No sabe que es cierto. SE QUE EL PLANETA ES FRÍO, PERO SE ESTÁ CONGELANDO. La nieve es más hermosa que el hielo._ —digitaba enojado el mudo.

El "Jesucristo malo" expulsó inmediatamente al osito luego de repetir estas palabras: "Si estas tan enojado conmigo, entonces sal de mi castillo ahora".

Beto Bear estaba solo, atravesando el frío clima del planeta y la helada de las cuales la temperatura bajaba más y más. En el camino, se encontró con una estrella caída del cielo.

* * *

 **Volvamos con Wander…**

—Interesante historia, pero cómo podríamos calentar el planeta. —preguntaba Sylvia.

—Nuestro clima es siempre frío, pero no un frío intenso. — comentaba el líder.

—Nosotros estaremos aquí para poder ayudar. No importa cómo nos afecte el clima, cumpliremos lo que nos proponen. — se proponía alegremente Wander.

—Lo que necesitamos es volvernos a unirnos y calmar la helada del planeta. — le decía el asistente del líder.

— ¿Cuál será la causa? Este clima nos ha estado interrumpiendo nuestro viaje. — quería saber Sylvia.

—Pues, aún no lo sabemos. Pero mientras tanto, estaremos en este iglú. — habló el líder.

—Qué estamos esperando Sylvia, vamos a calentar un planeta. — emocionado animaba Wander a su amiga para emprender su misión.

—Esperen, no se olviden de abrigarse muy bien. — les aconsejaba el asistente mientras les daba abrigos.

Wander y Sylvia salieron del iglú a buscar la manera de calmar la helada. Con los abrigos el clima no era problema; el problema ahora era el viento. Caminaron difícilmente entre la helada por el vasto planeta congelado.

En eso se encuentran con un osito caminando con una estrella consigo. Nuestros viajeros se le acercaron y hablaron con él.

—Hola. — Wander saluda alegremente al osito.

— _Hola forasteros, acabo de encontrar una estrella. No sé si es la estrella del rey._ — les respondió escribiendo en una pizarra que siempre tiene a la mano.

— ¿Sabes la causa del congelamiento repentino del planeta? — le cuestionó Sylvia.

— _Creo que es porque Jesús es amargo. El rey se llama Jesús._

—El rey lo que necesita es un abrazo para calentar su corazón. — dijo alegremente Wander.

— _Creo que lo voy a intentar, pero antes necesito saber qué es esta estrella. —_ el oso muestra la estrella que encontró.

La estrella tenía unos grandes ojos con unas mejillas rosadas. Parecía que estaba muerta, pero como es una estrella era imposible. Se podía escuchar sus ronquidos.

—Esa estrella debe ser devuelta al cielo. — aclaró seriamente Wander.

— _Es cierto, tienes razón. Será mejor que lo devolvamos al cielo._ —El oso señalaba el cielo.

En eso se encuentran con unos seres de forma triangular, con grandes ojos negros, con piernas y pies pequeños, dos tenazas, una cola de langosta y dos grandes antenas. Entre ellos, uno tenía una medalla amarilla quien era el líder de la tribu, habló:

—Espero que la tribu rival no nos ataque de nuevo.

—¿Por qué les están atacando? — se preguntaba Wander.

—Son nuestros enemigos, por algo nos atacan. Será porque utilizaron "toda" el agua de nuestra tribu para crear bloques de hielo y construir su iglú porque el clima está tornándose muy frío. Eso nos molestó muchísimo y como les gusta nuestro sufrimiento nos atacan. Nuestra especie necesita agua para sobrevivir. Nuestros lagos están completamente congelados. – contaba su problema el crustáceo.

— _No entiendo. ¿Sólo por eso pelean?_ — aburrido estaba el oso como si fuera una broma.

—¿No pueden conseguir agua en otro lugar? — les preguntó Sylvia.

—No. Nuestro lago era el único lugar donde había agua. Ahora está congelado. — respondió molesto el líder de la tribu de crustáceos.

—Nosotros conseguiremos agua para ustedes. — habló optimista Wander.

—¿Dónde conseguirán agua, Wander? — habló Sylvia a su amigo.

—Más les vale, porque sino declararemos la guerra. — El líder se retiró con su tribu en busca de agua entre la helada el planeta.

¿Qué harán nuestros viajeros? ¿Habrá agua en algún lugar en este planeta? Wander se puso a pensar en cómo solucionar este problema, pero no perdía la esperanza y la alegría. Sabía que debía ayudar a aquellas tribus para su bien. Sylvia deseaba irse de ese planeta, sin embargo no podía dejar solo a su amigo. En ese instante, la estrella se despertó. Al dejar el sueño, esta empezó a brillar intensamente que todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy? — estaba confundido el astro proveniente del cielo—. El ser oscuro me votó del cielo.

— _Así que debe la estrella que cayó del cielo._

—¡Qué linda estrella! — comentó emocionado Wander mientras miraba la estrella con dificultad a pesar de la gran luz que emitía. — ¿Cómo puede caerse del cielo tan repentinamente?

—Tiene mucho brillo — dijo Sylvia mientras se tapaba los ojos.

—Vamos Sylvia, devolvamos la estrella en el cielo. — le decía Wander.

— _Buena suerte viajeros._ —el oso los bendecía mientras ellos se iban.

Wander montado en Sylvia fueron al espacio en un burbujugo con la estrella inmediatamente para devolverá al cielo. Sabían su espacio vacío porque había anochecido recién en el planeta. Cuando la devolvieron, fueron agradecidos por la estrella quien les dio un regalo: un reloj en forma de estrella. Nuestro alegre viajero anaranjado se despidió sin antes decir estas palabras: "Ayudar es un placer". Nuestro dúo regresó inmediatamente al planeta. Al llegar, se había producido una guerra en medio de la helada.

—Preparen cañones…– ordenaba el líder peludo celeste mientras sus tropas preparaban sus bazucas con grandes bolas de nieve. — Fuego.

Las bolas de nieve volaron en trayectoria parabólica hacia el ejército de los crustáceos. Ellos decidieron responder de la misma manera. Volaban gigantescas bolas de nieve por los aires. Wander y Sylvia estaban sorprendidos de que esto pudiera pasar. Debían pensar en algo para detener la guerra.

—Tenía que ser ahora. — Sylvia contemplaba la situación.

En eso Wander intervino en la guerra de manera pacífica mientras Sylvia lo montó y trataba de protegerlo de las gigantescas bolas de nieve que se le venían encima esquivándolas.

—¿Por qué están peleando? — preguntó Wander en medio de la guerra.

—Es que ustedes nos quitaron toda el agua. — decía el líder crustáceo iracundo a la tribu rival con un antiguo amplificador de voz ya que estaba muy lejos.

—Pero en nuestra carta decía que solo nos llevaríamos un poco de su agua. — respondía el jefe peludo celeste con un megáfono.

—Si como ustedes fueran amables. Entonces, ¿por qué en su carta decía que se llevarían toda el agua? ¿Por qué les gusta vernos sufrir por la falta de agua?

—Espera… ¿Qué dices? No mandé esa carta. Debe haber sido un error. — estaba confundido el líder peludo.

—No me engañes, si te gusta vernos sufrir. Ríanse y veras cómo mi ejército explotará de ira. —amenazaba el crustáceo líder.

En plena discusión, llega el "Jesucristo malvado" con sus dos asistentes.

— ¿Por qué están peleando? — gruñía el rey Jesús.

—Jesús, ¿quieres un abrazo? — le preguntó Wander, ya que sabía que el planeta estaba congelado por la fría personalidad del rey.

— ¿Qué? Wander, debes saber que no todo en la vida se soluciona con abrazos. – hablaba Sylvia a su amigo.

—No. No quiero un abrazo de nadie. — quería huir el "Jesucristo malvado".

El alegre viajero corrió hacia el soberano alegremente y lo abrazó. Jesús estaba de acuerdo con eso porque mientras era abrazado sintió algo cálido. Todo el planeta contemplaba esa acción confundida. Luego algo ocurrió en el planeta. La helada se detuvo y empezó a nevar. Se calentaba el planeta que los lagos se descongelaron. Los crustáceos estaban felices que se firmó un tratado de paz entre ambas tribus para terminar la guerra. El rey cambió de forma. Su cabello se volvió más corto al igual que su barba, su piel se volvió blanca como la nieve y vestía como Santa Claus. En eso se salió un ser oscuro.

—Wander, cuidado. Hay un ser oscuro detrás de ti. — advirtió Sylvia a su amigo.

Wander, dejando de abrazar al rey, obedeció a Sylvia y vio a una sombra negra. Ese ser oscuro parecía molesto.

—Ustedes arruinaron mis planes. Estaba completamente perfecto y ahora es un desastre. Iba a congelar este planeta de odio poseyendo a este rey ya que el planeta es como su corazón. – enojado gritaba intimidante la sombra a nuestros viajeros y al rey.

—¿Por qué esa sombra empieza a fastidiar? — se preguntaba Sylvia.

—Sombra negra, te pido por favor que te vayas de este planeta y dejes de causar problemas. —suplicaba Jesús con piedad a la sombra.

—Tú no me das órdenes. Si no fuera por ese peludo anaranjado, tu corazón no se hubiera calentado y mis planes se hubieran cumplido. — culpaba a Wander señalándolo amenazadoramente.

Los ojos de Wander empezaron a salir lágrimas por la forma que lo trató la sombra. Inmediatamente, Sylvia trataba de consolarlo. En ese instante, Wander dejó de llorar, sacó el reloj en forma de estrella y fue a abrazar a la sombra sin antes decir las siguientes palabras con esperanza y alegría: "Con un abrazo se puede calentar muchos corazones". Al abrazar a la sombra, el reloj que él tenía a la mano reaccionó y encerró a la sombra dentro.

—Eso fue fácil. Ahora ninguna sombra negra molestará a nuestro planeta. — vociferó alegremente Iceeyes.

—Ustedes no se han presentado ni tampoco nosotros. Quisiera agradecerles por salvarnos. — habló Jesús.

—Yo soy Wander y ella es mi amiga Sylvia. — Wander se presentó.

—Yo soy el rey Jesús y mis asistentes Iceeyes y Beto Bear. Gusto en conocerlos.

A continuación de los hechos, hubo una ceremonia. Wander y Sylvia unieron a las tribus con alegres abrazos con la ayuda del rey y sus asistentes. Todo el planeta estaba feliz y siempre estará agradecido de nuestros viajeros del espacio a salvar el planeta de la helada.

¿Y quieren saber qué le pasó al reloj en forma de estrella? Fue escondida en la profundidad de la nieve, en donde nadie lo podrá encontrar. La estrella brillante del cielo sabía lo que estaba pasando. Wander y Sylvia salen felices del planeta. ¿Qué otras aventuras le esperarán a nuestros viajeros?

* * *

 **NOTAS: Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado. Me he leído muchos tutoriales de cómo escribir fanfic, pero aún puedo cometer errores. Espero su opinión.**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN: Las rayitas pequeñas fueron cambiadas por otras más grandes.**


End file.
